Sin Saberlo
by ManaMM
Summary: Este fic se situa cuando estan en la Wammy's House. Es un MattMello y pues es algo asi como menos que lemon pero mas que lime. Por favor leanlo Va para todas las fans de esta pareja.


Sin Saberlo 

Nadie sabe hasta dónde es capaz de llegar y un adolecente mucho menos, tus hormonas comienzan a moverse y a causar tantos estragos en ti, que llegas a no reconocerte, mucho menos por tus actos.

Esta historia comienza en Wammy's House, un orfanato algo diferente a todos, porque ahí se encuentran los niños mas prodigiosos de Inglaterra por eso es ahí donde el mejor detective del País busca su sucesor.

Pero esta historia no se centra en sus coeficientes intelectuales, si no en la búsqueda del placer, que no se controla, no importa que tan inteligente seas.

Hablando de dos niños en especifico, Mihael K eelh de 13 años y Mail Jeevans de 14, mejor conocidos como Mello y Matt respectivamente.

Eran muy buenos amigos a pesar de no tener muchas cosas en común y se consideraban casi como hermanos. Por esta misma razón el mayor no dejaba de proteger al pequeño Mello de cualquier cosa. Y este al darse cuenta, comenzó a aprovecharse del cariño que Matt le profesaba.

°!"#$&/()?¡°!"#$&/()?¡°°!"#$&/()?¡°!"#$&/()?¡°°!"#$$&//())?¡°!"#$&/()?¡°!"#$&

Este incidente dio inicio una noche como cualquier otra, Mello no podía dormir por unas recurrentes pesadillas que lo atacaban en las noches y se escabullo a dormir a la habitación de Matt, alegando que su compañero roncaba muy fuerte.

Matt dormía solo desde el día en que cumplió 14, era la costumbre que su último año durmieran solos, para acostumbrarse y no sentirse más mal de lo que muchos se sentían el día que partían del orfanato.

Sin tocar la puerta, Mello se coló en la habitación hasta llegar a los pies de la cama y movió a Matt para que despertara.

-Matt…Matt… despierta- Pedía autoritario

-mmh- Matt se movió bajo las sabanas y abrió pesadamente los ojos- Mello, que haces aquí?-

-Es imposible dormir en mi habitación así que dormiré contigo- Contesto sonriendo y sin pensarlo más se metió entre las sabanas y se recostó a un lado de Matt.

-Bien, descansa- Matt volvió a acomodarse boca abajo ahora solo en la mitad de espacio, pero sin tomarle mucha importancia. Mello también se recostó boca abajo en el lugar sobrante.

Pasaron unos segundos y sin querer en un leve movimiento el dorso de la mano de Matt roso el dorso de la de Mello, y se quedo ahí… pegada. Mello estaba despierto porque aun no podía dormir y al sentir la mano de Matt cerca de la suya lo hizo ponerse algo nervioso, su estomago daba unas vueltas algo extrañas y por un instante quiso abrazarlo pero, el no era así, además, nunca se había sentido tan extraño, trago saliva y tomo la mano de su compañero levemente, Matt que también estaba despierto, tomo la mano de Mello y entrelazo sus dedos sin voltear a verlo. Mello sintió un calor extraño que lo inundaba despacio, era un sentimiento placentero pero, tenía un poco de miedo.

Algunos segundos pasaron y se sentía cada vez mas intranquilo, lentamente fue resbalándose entre las sabanas y tímidamente, pego un costado al de Matt, no hubo respuesta de este en un principio, pero al poco rato comenzó a sentir unas leves caricias en su mano que lo hacían estremecerse. Aun sin entenderlo por completo, se acomodo de lado, aun pegado hacia Matt pero ahora de toda su parte frontal.

Sin querer, ahora su entrepierna quedo cerca de sus manos entrelazadas, Matt estiro un poco su mano sin soltar la de Mello y roso su entrepierna casi sin tocarla, pero la retiro de una forma demasiado rápida para una persona dormida. Mello ahora sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba. Dos minutos Mello se debatió mentalmente sobre si acercarse un poco más o no. Pero al final su cuerpo fue el que reacciono y se pego un poco más como que no quiere la cosa. Su entrepierna quedó tocando la mano de Matt que tomaba la suya y por un segundo dejo de escucharse la respiración de Matt, su mano tembló levemente por sentir ese lugar tibio cerca de él.

Lo rozo despacio, lento, muy lento varias veces. Esto, como es de suponerse hizo que esa parte de Mello despertara ante las caricias. Mello sentía tal placer, que tuvo que contenerse para no soltar ningún sonido de su boca ni moverse. Después de un pequeño rato, Matt retiro su mano, como reaccionando a lo que estaba haciendo. Mello respiraba algo agitado y estaba algo molesto por haber perdido el placentero contacto; pero no se atrevía a decir algo, ni siquiera a verlo a la cara, pero quería seguir sintiendo esa hermosa excitación. Puso su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Matt en un abrazo y mayor se estremeció levemente y mucho mas al sentirlo apretado contra él.

Matt no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, se volteo quedando frente a él y también lo abrazo, atrayendo la cara del menor y acomodándola entre su cuello. Ninguno de los dos sabia porque se sentía tan bien esa cercanía, no se resistía mucho, se estaban dejando llevar.

Paso otro rato y ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, Mello seguía respirando algo entrecortado y su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente, de repente sintió como Matt besaba su cabello y aspiraba su aroma profundamente y el tener sus labios tan cerca del cuello del pelirrojo no ayudaba mucho. Mello apretó mas el abrazo hasta que sus labios tocaron por fin la piel del cuello tan cercano. Matt volvió a besar el cabello del rubio y deslizo su mano por la espalda de Mello varias veces, subiendo y bajando en círculos. La respiración y los labios de Mello en el cuello del mayor se convirtieron en una tentación para ambos, Mello comenzó a darle pequeños besos en aquel lugar. El calor continuaba aumentando y Matt metió su mano bajo la playera de Mello, continuó acariciando la piel de su espalda de una forma desesperante mientras Mello seguía besándolo.

Después de un rato Mello quería sentir más aquellas caricias y a tientas busco la otra mano de Matt, la encontró y la metió bajo su playera colocando la mano ajena sobre su pecho. Matt se quedo un poco estático, pero como armándose de valor acaricio despacio aquella zona, abarcando cada vez más espacio. Mello comenzó a suspirar cuando la mano de Matt jugaba con sus pequeños pezones y sintió un choque casi eléctrico de placer cuando su mano comenzó a bajar lentamente por su pecho, su abdomen colándose despacio un poco mas allá del elástico de su pijama, Mello no pudo evitar retorcerse un poco por el placer, entonces Matt rápidamente saco su mano de debajo de la ropa y volvió a abrazarlo. Mello volvió a desesperarse y molestarse por la indecisión de su "amigo", volvió a buscar la mano de Matt, pero esta vez la metió bajo el pantalón de la pijama y la ropa interior, colocándola exactamente sobre su entrepierna. Matt trago saliva y se quedo estático; esto desespero aun mas a Mello que movió sus caderas despacio rosando la mano del pelirrojo varias veces, Matt trago saliva nuevamente y comenzó a mover su mano al ritmo de Mello, pero fue aumentando cada vez más la velocidad. Mello gemía de forma excitante, casi inaudible, pero aun así todos los sonidos que salían de su boca eran escuchados por Matt que no lo soporto mas y se coloco sobre Mello.

El rubio lo abrazo otra vez y Matt comenzó a besar sus mejillas despacio, su nariz, su barbilla y Mello también lo comenzó a besar al mismo tiempo. Matt su nariz, Mello la barbilla, luego los dos se besaban la mejilla al mismo tiempo. Cada vez sus besos se acercaban mas y mas a sus bocas, hasta rosarse entre ellas, se dieron otro beso corto y otro y otro cada vez duraban un poco más de tiempo pegados, hasta que Mello comenzó a entreabrir la boca y respirar aun agitado sobre los labios de Matt, este también lo hizo y se besaron más profundo, las lenguas de ambos se acariciaban y se lamian desesperadamente lamian sus labios y se separaban un momento para continuar después con mas besos.

Las manos de Matt seguían acariciando a Mello bajo la ropa, su pecho su abdomen, su entrepierna. Seguían besándose cuando Matt volvió a besar la barbilla del rubio mientras levantaba su camisa, siguió bajando con pequeños besos, beso su cuello, su pecho y Mello volvió a sentir aquella electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, Matt siguió bajando sus besos, se detuvo en el ombligo y juguetonamente introdujo la punta de su lengua. Una risa corta y sensual escapo de boca de Mello y Matt siguió bajando con sus besos, con ambas manos tomo el elástico de la pijama y la bajo despacio con todo y ropa interior al tiempo que seguía con su camino de besos, Mello comenzó a retorcerse y apretar con una mano la sabana y con la otra el cabello del pelirrojo, Matt besó su miembro despacio y después siguió besando la punta con besos cortos, cada uno de ellos hacían que Mello se estremeciera y mas ruidos escaparan de su boca, después comenzó a lamer la punta y después el resto de arriba hacia abajo, Mello gemía cada vez más fuerte y como si fuera una melodía incitadora, Matt introdujo el miembro en su boca y succionó con ritmo, Mello no dejaba de moverse ni de gemir y la velocidad volvió a aumentar de forma desesperada, los sonidos entrecortados inundaron la habitación y Matt retiró su boca y la sustituyo por su mano nuevamente mientras volvía a subir y besar los labios de Mello.

El rubio lo abrazo atrayéndolo mucho más y mientras lo besaba seguía respirando agitadamente. Matt se movía sobre Mello rosando su entrepierna contra el cuerpo casi desnudo bajo de él. Mello se volvía loco al sentirlo frotarse contra su cuerpo y sus manos bajaron por el cuerpo sobre él, rápidamente llego a su pants y trato de bajarlo, pero por más que tiraba hacia abajo por la cercanía de ambos no lo podía bajar, Matt se levanto un poco y le ayudo a quitárselo, quería sentir aun mas esa hermosa piel sobre la suya sin nada que se interpusiera y el otro parecía sentir exactamente lo mismo, se deshizo de su ropa y termino de quitar la de Matt. Matt se coloco entre las piernas de Mello y lo volvió a besar y a pegarse a él despacio, sus manos lo seguían acariciando y Mello comenzó a acariciarlo también. Matt se empezó a tallar contra el de una manera por demás excitante. Mello sentía que necesitaba más, estar mas cerca cada vez, Matt se coloco entre sus piernas y siguió tallándose contra ese lugar. Mello seguía gimiendo hasta que… tocaron a la puerta. Al instante Matt tapo la boca de Mello con una mano y todo se quedo en silencio… seguían llamando a la puerta insistentemente pero con toques tímidos, hasta que Matt contesto.

-Que pasa?- fingiendo algo de sueño.

-Eto…tengo algo de miedo…puedo pasar?- Era una voz infantil que los dos conocían perfectamente…Near

Mello volteo a ver a Matt con una mirada llena de odio, un odio profundo e intenso.

-Lo siento Near…aquí está lleno- contesto con voz demasiado tierna a oídos de Mello

-Oh…ya entiendo, gracias de todos modos …Gomen Mello no sabía que estabas aquí- El pequeño tras la puerta se marcho algo triste abrazando una almohada.

Mello empujo a Matt y a tientas busco su ropa, se puso la ropa rápidamente, tomo la mano de Matt y la apretó como despedida, después salió de ahí sin hacer ruido.

Matt ya estando solo, se la puso también y pego su frente en la ventana, sintiendo el frio del vidrio.


End file.
